Onwards
by neon flux
Summary: Set after Destiny. What they have might not be the one thing they could hold on to, but it was enough to cherish a memory. With the past in their hearts and the present in their midst, they focus their eyes on the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this subcategory.

**

* * *

**

Parting

* * *

She really wasn't used to it. No – she didn't think she'll ever get used to it. Kira, who's usually the silent and contemplative one, who'd usually be left alone, was now given attention, both undue and not.

And it was partly because of her. Or…was it really…?

He had hidden his identity as the pilot of the legendary Freedom, but had they known so earlier, she knew very well of the positions in the military that would be offered to him. His skills are simply impeccable and his strength, immeasurable. Perhaps, some knew by then who he really was. Add to that that he's the brother of Orb's leader, Cagalli.

But do they know that he's also the one they so-called and feared "ultimate coordinator"? This title, among all that's been associated with him, she knew, was one he didn't approve of. It had caused him much heartache and tears shed at night. It had triggered all his nightmares – all for the sake of doing what is right, or what is taught to him as right. It wasn't long ago since he'd finally snapped out of his seemingly darkened world. It wasn't far from her memories when he'd cry almost silent tears.

His hands were stained with blood…and his heart was left void.

But…all these were of the past. What they had to focus their attentions to was the future. The one thing they tried direly to protect.

She took a deep breath, placing the small piece of paper she stared at on her desk. It was evening then, but outside, she could see by her window how the children and Kira wrestled about. It wasn't long when her eyes met his as he waved to her – a smile on his lips. She waved back and returned the same gesture. But as soon as he looked elsewhere, she felt the same feeling of doubt well up within.

Is he ready?

A thought dashed as her eyes continuously gazed on the man. "Is he ready?" she muttered, this time, voicing that same thought. She was hesitant. This was something…farfetched but she expected it to come. What worried her more was that it would mean one thing…and that was…

'Knock. Knock.'

A bit startled, she calmed herself before standing up and opening the door. And there, he stood, a shy smile plastered on his face. A while ago, he was outside, and now…how engulfed exactly was she on her thoughts not to notice his presence earlier?

"May I come in?" he asked to which he received a nod.

"It's almost time for dinner…" he informed as he went about her room. Lacus gave him the liberty to enter as he pleases but it was part of courtesy that he decided not to exploit it. This was still her room after all and meddling wasn't in his nature.

There wasn't anything striking about it, let alone the presence of something peaceful in its furniture. The room itself smelled of the perfume she wore and it was anything but too feminine in its aura. It was decorated simply, with only handful useful things in place. Perhaps, he thought, this was a far cry from what she was used to back in her home.

In all this, he tried to appear casual…but his eyes were too keen for any detail he didn't know of. One in particular was a piece of folded paper sitting idly by her table.

She was observing him, as what she usually does. And upon seeing his eyes focus on her desk, she knew what he was thinking. Closely behind, she reached for the said paper. His gaze followed as it was met by hers.

Delicately opening it and scanning its contents, she faced him properly and handed the same over to him. At first, he declined to accept as he thought his actions may have been only forcing her but with much assurance, he gave in to his curiosity and took the paper.

It was brief, but she saw his eyes widen a bit. However, he didn't show much of his surprise as his face went back to normal as though nothing was interesting about the letter. Deep down, she knew, like her, he was troubled.

Silence permeated the room as the sole occupants remained as they were. It was only broken by her footsteps…leading her figure towards the window. Leaning, she took another breath, her eyes gazing at the horizon.

"This will be missed." She spoke with a hint of sadness. He looked on at her, the pale moonlight highlighting her features. Taking a few steps towards the nearby table, he placed the paper on its surface.

"Am I…"

He then stared at her.

"…am I ready for this? Will I ever be ready for this? And…"

Glancing at him, she whispered the last lines, "…will we be ready?"

He then approached her still figure, standing right next to her side.

"If this is our destiny - your destiny - and if this is what must be done to ensure that everything we fought hard for will never come to waste…then perhaps, this should be done."

"Kira…" upon the mention of his name, she caressed his cheek, eyes on him. He should know, with all this, her thoughts were always on him. "…I think it's best that you stay here. What they offer is something we both are not sure of."

His features softened upon hearing her voice, though worry was clearly evident in her tone.

Placing an arm over her shoulders, he rested his head over hers.

"You should know what answer I'll give…"

If there was one thing that she was careless of forgetting, it was this: Kira –her Kira - had a mind of his own and was very capable of making his own decisions.

"…wherever you are, Lacus, that's where I'll be."

'_An invitation to Plants'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So, I have been re-watching the episodes of both Seed and Destiny, and felt like I wanted to do something about it. However, I'm not sure whether I should continue this fic or not. I do hope you'll tell me what you feel…this is a little something out of the blue and a slight diversion from my other fic which I am still trying to finish. Regardless, thanks for reading this…and sharing your thoughts? I do hope you do.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Assignment

* * *

Nothing was unusual the next day. It's as though nothing much really did occur the day before. No one knew about the invitation except both Kira and Lacus. As for the reverend…he saw it forthcoming. The need to tell him about such was only for formality.

She would always steal a glance at him. And every time, she saw shades of sadness in his orbs. He may not clearly express it, but his aura showed he's troubled. The children, those innocent ones, never knew of what was coming…of the parting that would take place. They were ever naughty and careless with their lives. Their mumblings and troubles were lighter but their hopes, greater. Whatever situation or decision she had to make, she knew it would affect them most. Them – the future – the sole reason of all these that they had continuously been fighting for.

This was the day. And she made up her mind.

Staring blankly at her emptied plate, she allowed a few minutes to pass with the hope that by then, she and Kira would be left by themselves on the table. This did happen, thanks to the reverend who knew of the plagues in their hearts. And as soon as the last of the children left, she started.

Taking hold of the teacup, she raised it just before her lips, fully enlivening her senses with the smell of fresh tea.

"Perhaps…I should take one of these there. There's not too much vegetation in the Plants." she wasn't one who would divulge in the matter at once…she always wanted to find ways to say her farewells. Yes, this was how she wanted to say goodbye – by taking it slowly, as what one does when sipping a hot drink…slowly, 'til all the contents are consumed and the stomach filled.

Kira remained silently seated, eyes staring blankly at his cup. With the way he's acting, she felt as though it was he who was taking the matter too hard.

_If only he knew…_

"You would…" she paused. "…we could be together again, same as before. It won't take long."

No words of assurance could assuage his worries. Not even those coming from her herself. It felt like the time when she told him of her intentions to leave to the Eternal in the midst of the second war. True, they separated that one time, however, their reunion was long delayed – to the nick of time, as they say. Had he not decided to trust his instincts then, Lacus would have…she would have…died.

And fearing the same would happen, though peace already ensued after, he simply could not calm himself. To be away from her again? Could he really take it?

As these thoughts rummaged about in his mind, he felt a sudden warmth as her hand found his. Her cerulean eyes almost teary but nevertheless resolved.

"This should be done. For something better to come out of everything. You said it yourself." Her voice…somehow, it did have an effect. He took hold of her hand with the other, running his thumb over its smoothness. Finally, he was able to look right at her. A smile, though faint, painted across his face.

"Yes. We'll be together again. I'll…make sure of it." He spoke, a bit determined though still fearful for what might come. The only thing that somehow alleviated him was the fact that she was Lacus. And Lacus was strong-willed. What was certain was that he'll find a way to be with her again. Surely.

- - - - - -

Kira went with her, this time as a civilian. The children bade their farewells earlier and the reverend had to stay home with them. They – those little ones – thought that Lacus would simply be on a seminar and won't take too long. This thought did the trick as they brushed the matter off. Saying goodbye to her was not too hard a task with that in mind.

But for Kira, he knew very well what was to come. Lacus – no – Miss Lacus Clyne would no longer stay in the sidelines. She would no longer be in the island with them. Her responsibilities and her obligations were waiting for her back at her home – her real home. Plants needed her. The world needed her.

_But he…he feels the same way, doesn't he…?_

And standing hand in hand with her as they awaited the final call to enter her shuttle, was something that turned his stomach. It felt like the end for some reason. He felt powerless but at the same time, as he tightened his hold on her hand, selfish.

And when the call did come, she faced him and whispered a soft "goodbye" before freeing herself from his grip. Then, she left. Just like that, she walked away and all he did was stare at her disappearing figure. All he could do was hold on to the ring that graced his neck – the very ring that she once entrusted to him. _Her heart_.

"Goodbye."

- - - - - -

They haven't talked since then, but Kira, he made sure to know of what's happening with her. With the war over, he was kept certain that nothing bad could possibly happen to her. Everyone loved her. So, he was as sure that they would treat her well. By this time, he must've lost count of the days since she left.

He missed her. He could simply see her by going there but he knew he would simply be a hindrance to what she's trying to achieve as of the moment. Knowing her, she would want nothing more but to see that he's been taken good care of…to ensure that he was well. He knew he was always her priority. And he hated it. She always thought of him and he felt as though he wasn't giving her enough. Did he truly deserve her love? He dreaded that what happened to Athrun when Cagalli became the leader of Orb would happen to him. Though he felt sorry for what took place between the two, he simply couldn't think about the same happening to them.

_For him, she was simply not just a name…more than a friend…more than anything he could think of…_

And right now, with the children, they watched the latest developments on the Plants. The news had her on all the time. Updates, and the like. She would be elected the new chairman, everyone said so even if the ballot wasn't cast yet. With her lead, everyone felt a long-lasting peace. Electing her was part of the mere formalities. Simply put, voting against her or opposing her meant supporting chaos and anarchy.

As for Kira, he was back at the island after visiting Cagalli. Even his sister was too busy. But now, at least she had some clear-cut goals set for Orb unlike the mess she was in before.

A knock was heard, disturbing his reverie, as he stood up to get it.

"Athrun?" he was obviously surprised at his visitor who was by then cuddled by the children.

"Easy on him, kids. Come in." Kira spoke, the first directed to the youngsters and the latter, of course, to the blue-haired.

Athrun was pretty much part of the family. He comes as he pleases and often brought lots of sweets with him when he does. That's why he caught the children's fancy…although it was really hard to get on their good side at first, knowing that their first encounter was not that good.

"News again." It wasn't much of a question but rather a statement as he took a seat by the sofa, eyes busy scanning the television. Kira also sat beside him, appearing silent all the while.

"Nothing's new here." The brunette shrugged as the reverend entered the room. He acknowledged Athrun's presence as the two stood up to give their respects. He was even kind enough to let the two be in private while volunteering to take care of the kids.

Once the door was shut, Athrun took out a piece of paper and handed it towards the other.

"What's that?"

"From Shinn." Was what the blue-haired simply said. Kira took note of the sudden serious air about him. Perhaps, something was up. Shinn Asuka – the boy who resembled him – never wrote to him, not even once.

And admittedly, they weren't as close as the youngster was with Athrun.

Reading its contents, Kira wore a somewhat frown. This was definitely something he didn't expect.

"This is…" looking at Athrun, he then contemplated over the letter.

"Are you gonna accept it? The position they offer you?" straight to the point, his voice was firm. As though knowing previously what the letter was all about with certainty.

Kira momentarily faced his friend, eyes a bit inquiring which later softened. Sighing, he stood up and walked towards the window, allowing his eyes to gaze over the waves.

"Why did Shinn give this to you?"

"He's still part of the military after all. Pulling a few strings isn't that hard. With Yzak's and Dearka's confirmations, I don't think the higher-ups could ignore you for long."

"Ignore me for long…"

"I know why you rejected the position Orb has been offering you. You don't want to be stuck here for long, because of Lacus. You don't want to be away from her too long." This person, he was speaking as though he was him. His thoughts were his thoughts. The similarities were frighteningly accurate.

Kira couldn't answer as he instead chose to listen on. Opposing him on any count meant lying to his innermost feelings.

"In a sense, you've been miserable. I just thought, the moment I got this, that I should come over at once. I was even tempted to confirm on your behalf."

He then walked about the room, 'til he was standing beside his best friend. Both their eyes were affixed outside.

"Times have changed, Kira. Either we move forward or stay behind. You of all people know that very well. What will be your decision then?" glancing at him, he spoke his calmest.

As the setting sun engulfed the horizon, the orange hues somehow warmed him. And with his sincerest, he faced Athrun and replied…

He hated it how Athrun put things bluntly on his face - hated more how much the blue-haired knew him and his relationship with her.

"If this is the only way I could truly stay beside her…in whatever battle she may have now, then…"

The silver ring shone, highlighted by the shimmering light.

"…I shall be their fleet's commander."

'_A reunion' _

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So I decided to continue this…thanks for the responses, they are truly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

The Task on Hand

* * *

He sat there and let his eyes wander. Buildings and modern structures welcomed his view as the taxi he rode in strode off. Orb wasn't like this, though it itself is a developed country. The last time he's been here was when a certain pink-haired took care of him and tended his wounds.

Thinking about her at that moment brought an unconscious smile on his face. Her face…it suddenly appeared on his mind…her laughter…everything seemed so real.

- - - - -

_A soft knock echoed through. He need not bother to turn around and see who it was. It could only be one person, though he never really expected such an audience at this time. By then, he was already closing his last bag. Placing the same on the floor, he could hear faint footsteps suddenly halting. _

_It was the only time he ever did face him. His purple orbs on his green._

_He had this inquiring gaze on…as though asking the blue-haired what he was doing there in the first place. A question the latter answered almost instantly._

"_A package." Firm and quick, he lifted a sealed bag for his view. Then, threw it towards the brunette who caught it quite well._

"_What's this?"_

"_See for yourself."_

_As he opened it, white fabric came to sight. Taking it out fully, he recognized it well enough. _

"_Should I say congratulations?" quipped the blue-haired to which Kira simply shook his head and returned the same clothing to its case._

_Athrun sighed. Kira hadn't changed one bit._

"_What are you going to do when you reach the Plants?"_

"_Meet someone."_

_His brows creased._

"_Military?"_

_And with a single look, Athrun could very well tell the answer. Ruffling his hair with a hand, he then walked towards the bedside, helping Kira carry his luggage._

"_Athrun…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_By any chance do you know of a General Lexus?"_

"_Lexus…? I only heard of that name once."_

"_You don't think he's the stoic type?"_

"_Everyone in the military's stoic…and besides…my father…" he paused, as though a memory caught in between his lines. Shrugging, he spoke once more._

"…_the former Chairman Zala never really trusted him. Barely mentioned his name. I suppose it's because he's been known as on former Chairman Siegel Clyne's side. He's a pacifist or moderate in his stand, if I was to say."_

"_I see."_

_Kira need not press on the matter further. It was obvious that what Atrhun knew of the man was only what was spoken to him by his father – his father being that part of his past he still can't seem to move on from. It was a few more seconds when the blue-haired spoke up. His voice a bit worried but at the same time confident._

"_Take good care of yourself. No one's gonna babysit you there."_

"_I know. And Athrun…"_

"_Don't tell me about it. Yes, I'll look into this place once in a while for you. I'll be following you in two days' time."_

"_Thanks."_

_As the stairway came to view, the brunette took a final look at his room. Breathing in, he closed the door. _

- - - - -

She could vaguely remember how her real home looked like. She already lost count of the days that passed since she'd returned. Her schedule was hectic and her time could not possibly be divided further. She had to admit that at first, she needed some adjusting. Yes, she had grown up in this kind of lifestyle, but somehow, living isolated from all these gave its effects.

Yet she did not regret the decisions she made. She was exhausted, but at ease.

Often however, her thoughts travel back to Earth, to that seashore-side where a humble abode was situated. The laughter of the children rang in her ears as the sweet melancholy of the evening soothed her weariness from the day. The peace and the calm was what she missed but above all, a face continuously lurked in her dreams – a figure of a man she so dearly cared for and…

"Miss Clyne."

His voice was stern…mild, but stern. White strands of hair were neatly combed back as he courteously took a bow before her, removing the cap he wore in the process.

"General Lexus." Not forgetting her manners, she curtsied, her voice gentle but firm.

"I'm sorry it took me long. I had to fix something."

"A new appointment?" their age difference was soon forgotten as the twp started a casual talk. Lacus knew of him long before. He was a friend of her father, and since he's gone, she treated him as though a kin. He, on the other hand, willingly "adopted" her in a sense, treating her as one of his own children.

"Well, if you should know, yes, it is."

"I see." There was a slight timber of sadness in her voice, one which did not go unnoticed, as he smiled.

"Your father used to wear the same expression when we discuss something about the military."

"I am my father's daughter after all."

"Yes, indeed you are." As soon as the words left his lips, he gestured her to seat. She did so as he took his opposite hers.

"The Plants…"

He glanced at her, as she gazed outside the window.

"…it's quite changed, hasn't it?"

She then looked at him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"But the ideals that the former Chairman Clyne spoke of still remains." He replied as he stared back at her. "You are living proof of that, Miss Clyne."

She swallowed a bit as she averted her gaze back to the outside.

"Your father was a great leader. He had a vision for all the coordinators and naturals alike. As far as I have been concerned, I have tried to emulate that."

"You have kept your word, General. You have led the restoration of the council after the former Chairman Dullindal left the position. Surely, my father would have been proud." She then stared back at him, serious yet appreciative.

"Prouder now that you've come home to take your rightful place."

"Rightful…place…" She closed her eyes and took a moment for herself. He respected it as he spoke once more, understanding in his tone.

"It is going to be hard…after the first war, we have struggled to create a new world. Yet we find ourselves falling to the same trap all over again. I trust that this time, however, with you, we could achieve and realize a future – the future that we all hoped for."

At his voice and his views, she felt as though she could trust him completely of her worries and fears. Without hesitation, she spoke.

"…but am I fit for the role? That is the only question left in my mind." Hints of doubt and sadness enveloped her tone as she stared blankly at the table surface.

- - - - -

There wasn't much greenery here. Lacus – she had been right. She should have brought some tea leaves with her. He wondered, how was she doing? Or where was she now at this moment he was thinking of her?

"We're here, sir." As a baritone voice rang in his ears, the vehicle halted as a giant structure laid before his eyes. Its height towering above all others. Unique in its triangular tip, it simply stood out.

"Thank you." He spoke as he left the car, with both his bags in hand. Gazing a bit, he entered. At first, he seemed to be transported in a different world. He had to admit, he rarely had been in a place such as this – a place where top-ranking military officials reside and take office.

Walking through, he managed to find the elevator shaft and landed just at the right floor. Previously, he had been informed of the location and the room as he listed the information down, but when he thought about it more, he mused he should've asked a bit further.

Keeping the small piece of paper on his pocket, he arrived at the spot. It was pretty the same as the others. White cemented finish surrounded the varnished wooden door frame. It was plain. No other unique feature was in the door itself, except perhaps the door number and the metallic handle.

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath as he raised his fist towards the surface.

- - - - -

The General then straightened his back, aware of what was really troubling her. Lacus – she wouldn't ask such a question if it wasn't really what's on her mind. Her honesty with her words was painted on her face. A sincere person, she truly was.

"I asked that myself." He spoke calmly, noting the clear cerulean that stared his way. Avoiding her gaze, he stared outside.

"And what answer did you get?"

"The answer I got…"

'**Knock. Knock.'**

Both their eyes focused on the door. Looking back at her, he wore another smile on his face.

"I believe it is him."

"Him?" inquiring, she affixed her gaze on the man before her, watching as he gently stood up and approached the door. Holding it by the knob, he spoke once more.

"Yes, Miss Clyne. The reason why I am here to meet you."

"What reason is that?"

"You'll meet him…now."

- - - - -

'**Click' **

Kira stood by and stepped back a little, as the knob turned and in no time, the door flew open.

He was welcomed by a sight…

- - - - -

Her brows remained creased as she stared back at the general. She wasn't aware of his presence and found herself quite surprised and speechless. He entered, two bags still in his hands. His eyes bore into hers and remained there for quite a while.

"Miss Clyne, I'd like to introduce you to your new bodyguard. For you, I've made sure I hired the best there is – coordinator or not – I extended my search for the most qualified for the job. Your protection is also my responsibility."

"He…"

The General then stood beside him, a hand momentarily over his shoulder.

"He's name is 2nd lieutenant Walden. His skills and trainings have been specifically done for a duty such as this. You can trust him with your life – that I can assure you."

"Is that right…"

- - - - -

"Mr. Kira Yamato?" she spoke up – the woman whose hand still held onto the knob.

"Yes."

"Please do come in." she invited to which he complied.

The room did not possess that much furniture. All it had were a couple of seats situated against the wall and a simple desk to which the woman from earlier retreated to. The window was shaded with vertical blinds and a small pot of plant stood by its sides.

He then took the liberty to sit down, placing his belongings on one of the chair's leg.

A lone picture hanged on the wall, to which his eyes first gazed into, before being called upon by her voice.

"The General has an appointment as of the moment. However, he is on his way. Forgive his delay…he never usually is late."

She had this friendly aura about her. Approachable and in a way, stern. He shook his head and assured her.

"Perhaps I'm just a bit early than as expected."

"Perhaps."

- - - - -

She knew his eyes were on him. This new bodyguard of hers…there's something distinct about him that reminded her very well of another person. He seemed meek, and by the looks of it, straightforward. He had brown hair and his eyes were a shade of darker brown. He wore his uniform proudly, or should she say, properly…as the Zaft insignia could very much tell about the organization he's in. She mused it must have been a requisite to act all groomed up and behaved in front of the General, and perhaps, her as well.

"2nd Lieutenant Walden, this is Miss Lacus Clyne." The General introduced with an extended hand towards her. He bowed low as a sign of respect while she simply nodded her head as a mere gesture.

"Very well then…" taking the cap back on, the General spoke, his stance ready to leave.

"…Miss Clyne, forgive me but I have other things to attend to. If there is anything more that you need, 2nd Lieutenant Walden here will make sure it is met. However, should you feel there is a need to contact me, please do so. I shall assist you in any way that I can."

When she didn't speak further, he then bade his good bye.

"General…" she called out, stopping him for a while. Once his attention was on her, she then spoke, eyes determined and unmoved.

"…your answer…what is it then?"

In all this, the 2nd lieutenant simply stared blankly at the floor. He wasn't to meddle with conversations but he wasn't prevented from hearing them all the same.

"Tomorrow, after the ceremony, we shall continue our discussion. That's as much as I can assure you, Miss Clyne."

And with a final bow, he left the room.

- - - - -

As Kira sat there, all he could hear was the ominous sound of the clock's ticking. He couldn't remember the time when he got there. All he knew was that it had been quite a while since he'd been there. He then thought that perhaps he was indeed early – earlier than his usually promptness.

And before he could think of anything else, the door opened, revealing a tall man whose grey locks were kept groomed. As he entered, he took of his cap and momentarily conversed with the woman. Seeing her gesture towards him, he straightened his back.

"You must be Mister Kira Yamato?" he greeted with an outstretched hand. Kira took the gesture warmly.

"General Lexus. Nice to meet you."

Eyeing him from head to toe, the General suddenly wore an amused expression.

"I see you still haven't worn your uniform." He commented.

"I didn't think it's proper, sir, considering I wasn't officially assigned."

"Not yet, but you're as good as in. Please, come with me…" he then guided the brunette towards another room. It turned out it was his office. Like the outside, it seemed barren. Nothing much was posted on the wall let alone for the bookshelf he had filled with numerous books on strategies and all sorts. However, with all these said, the place still gave off a homely aura. It was comfortable and easing to the senses. One couldn't normally expect a high-ranking military official took office in here.

"Please, sit down." The older invited to which he complied. Both then took their seats – the General behind his desk and Kira on a vacant one opposite him.

"First time at Plants?"

"I have been here once."

"How was that trip?"

He need not need more words to explain how he felt.

Simply put…it was…

"Eventful." He spoke certainly.

"I see. But I suppose this time around, you'll have more of the views in here."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He tried to appear as courteous as he could. He wasn't one of words but he learned a thing or two about modesty from Lacus.

"I believe we still lack proper introductions…my name is General Albert Lexus, head of the previous Selda fleet – which I believe is not well-known, and currently the national defense committee chair in the Supreme Council. Of course, these are all mere titles which would mean nothing. But you, young man, have quite a history of your own."

He appeared interested or at least enthusiastic about this all. And Kira could not sense anything wrong yet. He knew that his secrets were long exposed to most, and assumed that the General here knew of them as well. He need not hesitate speaking his mind, but he had to be careful with the words he'll use. Though he had nothing else to keep, perhaps maybe his real reason of accepting the job in the first place, he had to add a degree of prudence to his actions.

"If that is what you think, then that is what it is." He replied simply. His gaze momentarily avoiding the older one's.

"But what you think is as important if not more. Setting that aside, I didn't expect you would accept our invitation at once. But now, I believe it was a good thing that you did. The details of your assignment would be discussed after, in your own words, you have been officially assigned to your position. Expect that the next few days would be hard, if not, unmanageable. This is a serious step you are taking. I am inclined to believe you are well aware of that."

"I am. However, there is one question that I would like to ask."

"Go on."

"This position that you offer me…why?"

"Why…?"

"Yes, why me? My military experience is brief."

"But you have been exposed to far greater heights than any other ranking officer I have known. And please stop this humility, Mister Yamato. You and I know better what experience in the military you had."

"I am flattered by your trust in my skills, still, I think that such a task to be given should have entailed more time."

"You sound as though you wish none of this."

"A part of me does."

"But the stronger one chose to be here, right at this moment."

It was then that a short pause ensued. Silence enveloping them only to be broken once more.

"You are here which means you are ready. And that is what's most important."

"I understand." Though still hesitant, he spoke, taking in the General's words and thinking it through thoroughly.

"Tomorrow, everything will begin. Miss Lacus Clyne would be named as the new chairwoman of the Supreme Council. And she needs us on her side."

The mention of her name caused quite a stir in him.

"I am inviting you to stand beside me as we welcome her."

"Beside you?"

"Yes. Accompany me in the great hall. To prove and show you what Zaft is all about. I am made to believe that you have withdrawn yourself from any idea of joining the military. Perhaps your heart would find a more renewed purpose once you have seen the events unfold before your very eyes."

This man, he sounded so much like someone Kira knew. And it scared him. He's one of those types whose personalities could never be assessed by mere understanding of their words or visualizing of their actions. These are the types who were capable of destructive damage. He had to weigh things more carefully as what he thought.

"Will I expect your company tomorrow?"

Without a single word further uttered, the brunette nodded his head as the older man escorted him towards the door, signifying the end of their brief 'talk'.

"I shall be expecting you then. For now, your luggage had been fixed by my secretary. As for your room, it had already been arranged. If you have any more questions, ask her and she shall assist you in any way that she can." He ended.

As Kira was about to leave, he was yet again called out.

"Before I forget…"

Turning around, the General saluted him.

"…welcome to Zaft, Commander Kira Yamato."

A gesture which he returned.

As he walked back, he was again welcomed by a familiar face. She told him the details he needed and gave him his key to his room. She added a few more reminders of sorts – words he did not take to heart just yet.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually asked the one question that he direly thought for quite some time since his arrival.

If he could only hear her voice, it could at least ease his clouded mind.

"Do you know a number where I can contact Miss Lacus Clyne?"

'_Ceremony'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **zzZZZzz The update is late…and it's because I got busier than expected. Hmm, the thing is, I decided to incorporate ranks in the military navy and air force for this one, as "commander" and "general" were used. And also, the Plants Supreme Council members are to be mentioned as the need arises. For now, I've decided to put the Zaft, being an organization allied to the Plant colonies, to the way it originally was - - - a sort of military faction of the council. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Remembering

* * *

It was early dawn then. The skyline was covered with rich hazy hues. In all these, he sat there in front, momentarily glancing at the backseat where she sat at her peace. Her gaze was on the outside as the window slightly provided a gap for the wind. She seemed not to mind her surroundings yet her eyes were intently keen on the passing roadside.

It was as though she was taking a picture of it all in her mind. So, he dared not disturb her as he simply held on his handgun, shifted beneath his shirt. He wasn't on his uniform then, as what she insisted, considering they were out on a public place. But when he came to think about it more, he realized that he should be in one for today was the big day.

If only she didn't insist further on stopping by somewhere before it all starts. He turned his eyes on her once more, looking at her reflection. Observing her…simply, should he dare say, staring at her.

He knew her from long before. He'd seen her practically everywhere. When he entered the military, everyone seemed enthused in meeting her personally. Somehow, he can't deny that the feeling was infectious. He, too, deep down, wanted to see her. And frankly, right now where he sat, he'd bet his life he's the envy of all men – soldiers or ordinary ones alike.

To be this close to the Lacus Clyne was something he didn't expect. He could very well imagine the expressions on his colleagues' faces. Initially, he haven't told anyone about his new task…thinking the first time that the general simply wanted him to escort some business bigwig of Plants. And then that unexpected turn of events took place – he was indeed guarding her – Lacus, herself.

The thought crept into his face through a short-lived smile. For as the gesture appeared on his lips, he noticed that her eyes were then on him. Coughing a bit, he immediately fixed his eyes on the outside. He swore he heard her chuckle a bit. And when he gazed back at her, she had her eyes once more on their surroundings. He sighed. That was a close call – a close one to his embarrassment, that is.

"Please stop right there."

Her voice broke the seeming silence. With a finger pointed outside, he followed its direction. Nodding his head, the driver then cautiously placed the vehicle to a stop.

He stepped out first and then held the door for her. She then breathed in their surroundings, her face relaxed but her eyes distant. He took notice of this as he allowed his eyes to wander. The place was, in truth, almost in near ruins. From where they stood, he could see the top where a structure was built.

"You can stay here…" she whispered softly as she walked towards the dark gates.

When she was far off, and within the vicinity of the area, the driver stood beside him. Both men's eyes were on her then disappearing figure.

"Shouldn't you follow her?" the other commented to which he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She gave an order. It must be followed."

He could sense that the other's eyes were on him.

"If it could help in any way, she said 'can' not 'must'." And with that, he retreated back to the car.

- - - - - - - -

His back was against the soft mattress as his fingers traced the edges of the small piece of paper. He closed his eyes and tried to massage his temple.

Yes, he had remembered. Aside from thinking of his first encounter with the general earlier, and honestly, feeling wearied out after, he also thought of her. And her number which was now on his hand.

Opening an eye, he caught sight of an all too familiar black device situated just beside his bed. He had thought about it – countless times, over and over. He had practiced his lines, well, the opening ones at the very least. He reckoned with Lacus, their conversation could lead practically anywhere.

He sighed. This was Lacus he was talking about. She was, and still is, the same person he knew. Up until that moment, he was pretty sure, not unless the general there spoke of his name, that she was not aware he was at Plants in the first place. Of course, she very well did not know of his new job.

And he could imagine the reprimand he'll get once she did.

Seating himself properly on the bed, he reached out for the phone and turned it on. A loud dial tone ensued, as he took a glance at the number. He then pressed them at the keys, one at a time, in an all too slow fashion even to his liking.

Once finished, he placed the same on, eager to speak his rehearsed lines.

- - - - - - - -

It was warm and nostalgic, he had to admit. Each step he took reminded him of a farfetched memory. It was, honestly, quite melancholic in that place. This was their mansion – where the Clynes used to reside before the first war broke out. And as he found her by herself, both arms somewhat embracing her being, he finally understood why she wanted to be alone for the moment. It must be hard for her. This all must be taking its toll on her.

'**Ring. Ring.'**

The silence was disturbed by that monotonous sound. He then stepped back and took the call. As per instructions, he never spoke the first word. He waited for the other to speak.

"Hello?"

It was a male…and his voice was one he did not know of.

"Who's this?" with a brow raised, he then asked to which a long pause ensued.

- - - - - - - -

Kira wasn't sure whether he should proceed with this call. The guy who answered it appeared apprehensive. And suddenly, he didn't feel like continuing this conversation.

"_Sir, may I know who's calling?" _the one from the other end spoke once more.

He must give a response – he knew. But as he was about to speak, he heard a voice that caught his breath.

- - - - - - - -

"Lieutenant Walden."

He then turned around as he covered the phone in his grasp. She was by then approaching him, curiously, if he may add.

- - - - - - - -

Kira held on the phone as though frozen. It was the first time he heard her voice in a while. And that alone made him smile. Though she was not the one directly talking to him, it's enough that he heard her. He then closed his eyes.

'_Miss Clyne.'_

'_What are you doing here?'_

He noticed that the one she's talking to took a long time to respond. He concluded, he may have been having a hard time to explain something…not with the call he didn't cut. There may be a chance that these two are within close proximity to each other as he could very well hear their words clearly.

'_As per orders, ma'am.'_

'_Are you…'_

He could imagine her pointing at the phone this guy, perhaps, was still holding on to.

'_Someone's on the other end…'_

'_Oh…'_

'_I'm sorry, Miss Clyne. If you would excuse me.'_

'_Very well then.'_

And moments later, he heard the same voice, opening his eyes at the instant.

'_Hello?'_

"Hello."

'_May I know who's calling?'_

"Kira. Kira Yamato."

'_Where did you get this number, Mister Yamato?'_

"General Lexus' secretary gave it to me."

He could tell this person was a bit startled or otherwise skeptic.

'_The general's secretary?'_ there was disbelief in his tone.

"Yes. May I know who I am speaking to?"

'_Sir, I shall call you back after a while.'_

And without further notice, the line suddenly cut.

- - - - - - - -

He then speed dialed a number, his eyes looking for the pink-haired.

'_2__nd__ Lieutenant Walden…'_

"I'd like to search a name please."

'_What's the name?'_

"Kira Yamato."

'_That is Kira Yamato, respond for verification.'_

"Yes. Call me at once when you've gotten information about him. It would also help if you inquire this with General Lexus or his secretary. This guy said something about getting the number from her."

'_Yes, sir. Your whereabouts?'_

"Eastern side…Clyne residence."

'_Please be reminded that the ceremony will start in two hours' time. Head back as soon as you finish.'_

"Got it."

And with that, he ended the call, placing the same back on his pocket. He wasn't simply overreacting. It was protocol to do what he did however what alarmed him was the fact that they were contacted through a direct line - a line only the general and their headquarters knew. An outsider's call claiming the number was given by no less than the general's trusted secretary was no joking matter.

And if it involved the security of Lacus Clyne, it better be handled with the necessary procedures.

He then searched the vicinity for her. And right where he first saw her, she was still there.

"Miss Clyne…"

"Ever so formal. Finished your phone call?" she then gave him her usual smile.

"Yes, ma'am. However, I suggest that it's best to leave at once."

"Will it be starting then?"

"In a while, yes it will."

She then stared at the wide horizon, overlooking the sea. It was a view she got used to long before – a view she never got to see for a very long while. He too had the same sight as a passing breeze ruffled his hair.

Turning to him, she gave off yet another smile.

"You're unexplainably silent." She commented to which he nodded his head.

"You remind me of someone."

"Someone?" he then looked back at her, whose eyes were back on the wide expanse.

"We used to stand here, side by side, gazing towards the sea. It was a good memory."

He wasn't rude to interrupt her musings. Besides, she was sharing something about herself to him – allowing him a glimpse of her very being.

"This place holds a big part in my heart. Today will be a busy day. And I want to at least sit back and calm myself before plunging into this new world."

He didn't know why or what got into him, but he felt the words needed to be said to her right at this moment.

"You'll do just fine, Miss Clyne. I'm…always at your side."

There was such sincerity in his words that helped alleviate her worries. She knew she was good at hiding her emotions but…he noticed. And what he said touched her. She would always be grateful for having him by her side. Though not knowing each other very well, she could tell he had a kind heart. And she was a good judge of character.

"2nd Lieutenant Walden…"

Turning to look at her once more, she whispered…

"…thank you."

- - - - - - - -

A knock emanated from the door. He found it difficult to stand up as a seeming laziness bore into him. He knew how important the event was today. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. They will surely meet, that's certain. Yet, the difficulty in finding the words and the courage of speaking to her would be doubled.

It was at these thoughts that he heard the knob turn. On instinct, he took out a handgun and pointed it at once to the source's direction. Eyes keen and feel alert for whatever was to happen.

The door creaked open, revealing a certain blue-haired. His eyes were in shock as he raised both hands upwards.

"Gee, relax…" he muttered in cold sweat upon noticing the weapon the brunette held. He had his eyes on it the whole while.

"…now, could you put it down?" he further added when at first, the other didn't lower his gun.

Complying, he then straightened his back and stood up, placing the said weapon on the desk before ruffling his already messy tresses.

"Sorry…just got carried away, I guess."

"Forgiven." Athrun managed to smile then as the tense air suddenly appeared calm.

"By the way, I brought the gang with me." At that mention, two figures entered the room, all in their respective attires for the occasion.

"Yzak…Dearka?"

"Yo…" the blonde greeted as the grey-haired simply shrugged his shoulders, his eyes as much as possible avoiding contact with his purple.

"You guys…you're going to the ceremony, too?"

"It's not like we have a choice now, do we? We have to babysit you." Yzak responded coolly as Athrun raised a defensive arm.

"What he's saying is that we're here to make sure you go there." He clarified as a matter-of-factly. The humor still in his tone. Long had Kira accepted how Yzak treated him. They haven't been in the speaking terms, if he was to assume, for a long while now.

"If that's the case, then I will assure you I'll come."

"See, I told you he would." The blue-haired kid to which he earned a grunt from the grey-haired and a shrug from the blonde. And as the three motioned to take their leave, Athrun faced his friend once more.

"By the way, have you told her yet?"

"No. Not yet." There was something in his azure eyes that Kira can't fully explain.

He then smirked at the brunette. The intention behind was not entirely known to the latter. With a final shot, he again spoke.

"Kira..."

"Yeah?"

"Lock the door next time."

And with that, they left.

- - - - - - - -

They had arrived earlier than expected. Lacus proceeded at once to her room where she took some refreshments and fixed herself. He was left right outside her door, phone in hand and stance ready as always. He couldn't manage a major blunder, not when everything was set to go.

It took quite a while before the door finally opened. Lacus – she was wearing a dark-colored long-sleeved dress dashed by purple and pink hues on the edges. Kimono-like in style yet flowing all throughout – capturing the contours of her body. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail which made her face clearly seen.

It's not that he didn't notice these, it's just that he decided to ignore these fashion and clothing and all these mysteries that he immediately turned away the instant he saw her.

"Ready, Miss Clyne?" he asked to which she replied with a simple nod. He appeared every bit nervous until she managed to slip a "relax" line as she passed him by. That got him to "relax" a little as he escorted her towards the lift. He stood in front of her and couldn't help but notice the fragrance of her perfume or how beautiful she appeared basing on her reflection on the mirrored doors. He might have kept a formal air about him and duty-bound intentions but such details involving her presence were, in truth, hard to resist indulging into.

While there, a ring was heard as Lacus stared at her bodyguard.

"Excuse me." He meekly said as he turned to a corner and covered his mouth, answering the call.

'_2__nd__ Lieutenant Walden, this is the information you've requested a while ago.'_

"Go on."

The silence was overbearing and though she couldn't exactly hear what the person form the other line had to say, she could very well make them out. Besides, her bodyguard wasn't really speaking in hush tones.

'_Kira Yamato's identity remains unknown. What's little known of him is that he is currently connected with Zaft. As for your confirmation, General Lexus' secretary indeed provided him the number.'_

"Connected with Zaft, you say?"

'_Yes, sir. As of now, it hasn't been made public yet. His mission remains classified as we speak. Is there anything else you would like to know?'_

"For the moment…none. I'll call you up if ever just in case."

He then ended their conversation as he returned the said phone to his pocket.

"Anything I should be aware of?" she asked simply to kill the silence, not really to fill her curiosity.

"Nothing, Miss Clyne. Just…things you need not worry about."

She didn't wish to pry but having him check on his phone all throughout the day without saying a word to her, in any way, intrigued her. She was aware matters like those were private but she can't help but feel deprived of the information she knew this man possessed. By the looks of it, he was a serious and dedicated officer. He wouldn't just chat while at work. He simply didn't appear the type.

"The phone call you had earlier…does it have anything to do with the one you had just now?"

Though they weren't facing each other, he knew she was weighing his words and judging his person by them. It was best, he mused, to simply tell her the truth. But he would only do so if she asked. Whatever question she may have in mind, he would answer them to the best he can.

"It does." A one-liner, he concluded would suffice.

"Am I allowed to know who it is?"

"Yes."

Raising a brow, she then proceeded.

"Who is it then?"

"Headquarters."

She sensed he was hiding something.

"I see. Then it must be very urgent matter. Will you tell me what about?"

"Great…" he thought to himself as he shifted his gaze back on the descending scenery by the clear glass door frame.

When he took too long to answer, she then shot back. "Or is it that I am not allowed to know of the details?"

Here he was, being unwillingly subjected to an interrogation by no less than the future chairwoman of the Supreme Council. He guessed he'll have no other choice but divulge with her the information that she obviously wanted to get from him.

"It has something to do with a newly enlisted military officer by the name of…"

.

.

.

.

"…Kira Yamato."

- - - - - - - -

They then reached their destination as the doors slid open.

"I'll be informing the general about this." He spoke, eyes straight, not meeting hers.

"Won't you be penalized for letting me out of your sight?"

It was only then that he stared back at her.

"So be it."

The doors started to close.

The last thing he saw was her retreating figure. He had always known Lacus to be serious and dedicated, but never had he imagined to see her like this. She seemed like a child expecting something good she knew would happen. And it's all because of a single name and a person who owned it.

_---_

"_It has something to do with a newly enlisted military officer by the name of Kira Yamato."_

_Hearing his name, she turned to look at him, eyes a bit startled. She can't explain it. It's his name…the mere mention of his name brought an unexplainable feeling within her._

"_2__nd__ Lieutenant, what is this about Kira Yamato?" she tried desperately to hide the curiosity or the longing in her voice - tried miserably._

_Taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm, he then replied._

"_He called earlier, when we were at your old home."_

"_He…did?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" this time, there was a slight hint of suspicion in her tone, all directed at him. Her voice was stern then – straight and formal. Authoritative even._

"_Protocol. Miss Clyne, before I hand in any phone call, I have to confirm their identities first. Then, I'll have to call them back. Also, the line that I have is a direct one – meaning only the headquarters knew of its existence." He didn't know why he had to explain everything at such length but he felt compelled with the sudden change in her approach towards him. He could never know what she might be thinking of him at that moment._

"_And…have you called him back yet?"_

_Silence. He could tell that by then she already knew the answer as he noticed her eyes trace his pockets._

"_Give me your phone."_

_He was at first hesitant but when she added a clear "that's an order", he handed the same over. He didn't know if she knew the controls his phone had but after a few seconds or so, she lifted the same. Her expression hasn't changed much as she patiently awaited a response from the other end. She tried to do the same again and after a few minutes, returned the phone to him._

_After another awkward silence, she faced him._

"_Did he tell where he was?"_

"_No. I did as I was trained to do and the only information I needed at the time was his name."_

_They were nearing their destination then._

"_I'll have to ask a favor of you…one that is not bound by mere duty…" She then breathed in._

"…_will you do this for me?" _

_And he didn't know if she knew by then, he really couldn't do anything but oblige to her requests – whatever they may be._

"_As you say, Miss Clyne."_

_To which a pink-haired smiled…her most vibrant one by far._

_---_

To think, he caused her to act this way. And it left him thinking, who exactly is this Kira Yamato? What is he in her life? That, he'll have to find out…he didn't want to be kept in the dark too long.

- - - - - - - -

_'Finally...'_

- - - - - - - -

The lift doors slid open. As he stood up from his seat, donning his pure white uniform and the new insignia with it, his eyes widened. For there, right before his eyes, she stood, eyes on him - almost pouring unshed tears.

In front of the others that stared their way, he couldn't help it…couldn't stop his feet from suddenly running…

…towards her.

He couldn't care much less about them. This was their moment. They have been separated for long. _This_ was their moment. They've waited patiently for it to arrive. And now that it did, what mattered most was what they felt for each other.

"Finally…" he breathed, completely captivated by her very presence. And what came out of his lips next was her name – a very sweet name he had always kept dear.

"Lacus!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delayed update and the somewhat "rushed" ideas, poor grammar or errors etc. I don't get to proofread my works – too busy, I suppose. This one's for the holidays. The last part though was not intended to be included, however, I figured I must at least give a preview of the next chapter – I at least owe you that for your patient waiting. (Sorry for that.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for the reviews - - it really helps (a lot).


	5. Chapter 5

A finger remained on the trigger. Only a click away, Kira knew, would mean the end of him. And those seconds where a gun held him frozen seemed to be passing by quickly.

"Tell me exactly…" Perspiration started to trickle from his forehead. The temperature not providing the much needed breathing air for either.

"…who are you really, Kira Yamato?

.

.

.

.

.

**Redirection**

.

.

.

.

.

It was vague. From what he could recall, he was standing there, facing the general, doing what she asked him to do.

"_Leave me." She simply said as they waited for the elevator doors to open. He was unsure of what to make of her statement, or in that case, an order not bound by mere duty – in her own terms._

_When he took too long to answer, she faced him once more – eyes clear and voice firm._

"_I assure you," she breathed. "I'll be fine."_

"_The general…" he was cut abruptly as she raised a hand. And with that same smile that seemed ever so persuasive, she spoke yet again._

"_Tell him I've yet to decide."_

_A single look at his direction told him he had no other choice but comply. Though his doubts were still lingering that moment, he surmised perhaps giving her what she wanted was best. _

"_I will."_

But the general acted rather unusual upon hearing this. He didn't even inquire as to her whereabouts the moment he appeared from the lift without her by his side. And this was rather intriguing considering this was something overdue and planned beforehand. Time was an essential factor – unfortunately neither one had the luxury to dwell on it.

It was interesting to note however that a small smile graced the older man's lips. As to why, he didn't know fully yet. And it was at this that he found himself staring at his superior. Possibly reading his thoughts, the said man faced him – eyes a bit convicted and assuring.

"I'm sure she will arrive, although I did expect that she would be here right now."

"Sir." A salute, he mused, seemed necessary. A gesture the older one returned almost instantly. And before leaving him by himself, as the entrance was filled with familiar faces of the members of the council, the general patted him on the shoulder.

"Do not trust what our eyes could see. Being deceived is different from believing."

As he turned towards him, the general was gone. It was a thought, he concluded, or an advice that was most bewildering.

He found a comfortable spot by the outermost corner. He wasn't used to this kind of gathering though he was trained to be exactly where he was right at that moment. However, the only difference was that the person he was to protect was nowhere in sight. Trusting the general's words, he also held the same stand. She will come. Her delay would only mean that whatever it was that she had to attend to was an urgent matter. He repeated this justification over and over on his mind, trying to calm his then worried aura. He can't help it. What if something happened to her? Shrugging the thought off, he instead averted his gaze towards the entry portal where various faces and figures emanated. She should be coming out from there and he better be prepared when she does.

Minutes or so passed. He lost track of how long he'd been there. His legs began to hurt and his back slouched a bit. It was tiring but he knew he shouldn't show it. And it was doubly hard to have these things roam his head. He had enough wondering for the day that all he wanted to do now was let the ceremony commence and end it.

Just then, the portal doors opened and there she was. As if on impulse, he made his way across the room towards her, only to find out she wasn't by herself. Beside her stood a man donning a uniform of a high-ranking military officer. A face he couldn't recognize. But what bothered him more was the close proximity he had with her. He wasn't a fool to not see that they knew each other – quite well as he observed.

"Miss Clyne." He greeted with a low bow. She gave him her usual smile, recognizing his presence.

"Lt. Walden, I see you have waited. Did I take too long?"

"No, ma'am. You didn't."

His eyes momentarily drifted towards _him_. And for what seemed like a second their eyes met. He owned a rare purple orb, and no matter how hard he tried, he really couldn't remember seeing him anywhere in the military.

Lacus perhaps noticed this as she gestured a hand towards her companion.

"Lt. Walden, may I introduce you to Commander Kira Yamato." Finally, the rank was revealed. He had a hunch of who _he_ was but chose not to proceed on prying. Saluting, the said man did the same – as per tradition whenever two military personnel meet, especially when the other was ranked lower.

They were later joined by the general who was given the customary salute by Kira. Eyes drifting from him towards the other male, he again broke off into a small smile, citing his observations loudly.

"I see you two have met."

"It was just but proper." commented Lacus good-naturedly.

With his attention shifted on her, he then bowed low.

"I'm sorry if my delay caused any trouble." She started though her voice didn't carry the apologetic tone she portrayed to have.

"Not to worry, though I did expect for a moment that Lt. Walden here would be appearing with you – literally. However…" his eyes then darted to the brunette who was yet to speak.

"…since you are with him, I suppose worrying on my part is of no use."

"Sir." The said man then acknowledged.

It was a good few minutes more before the older bowed his head low, excusing himself for something. He cited "some last minute arrangements" as the reason behind. Though keen on letting the general leave, Lacus conceded, dismissing the matter at once knowing how busy the general might have been. Soon after, a female appeared informing them that the ceremony was about to start. Lacus went on ahead, after saying a few words to Kira. Turning to Walden, as though an unspoken connection between them occurred, she took her leave without a word being said.

Walden had no choice but to be left there with Kira. The security was tight and by any standard his presence wasn't needed in the inner chamber halls where the formal inauguration was to take place.

"So," Kira began, eyeing him.

"You are Miss Clyne's bodyguard." It wasn't said as a question, but more so a fact, nevertheless, Walden nodded.

"How's it like? Being around her, I mean."

In all these, he was observing him. Talking about Lacus Clyne like this, this Kira Yamato must really be interested in her. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I have been with her for only two days, sir. I believe I can't answer that question credibly."

Kira smiled. As to the reason why, he couldn't tell.

"She has a tendency to do that - conceal her real thoughts, that is."

Walden thought for a moment that this man lacked what the general had in his tone: authority. It was as though conversing with an equally-ranked officer. He was about to respond when out of the blue, Kira stared blankly into space. His expression turned serious and his voice seeming distant.

"Something's…up."

Two words. Two words he didn't understand as to why they were uttered. Turning to look at his companion, Walden noted the somewhat certainty in Kira's voice when he said those. Before he could inquire, he left. And soon, he followed after him, not giving the matter any further thought.

They found themselves on the borderline – the only place they were allowed to go to. Any further would reach the main hall and only council members were allowed thereon. He was able to monitor what's going on inside through the various screens on the walls, each one connected to the built-in cameras inside. From what he could see, each member had one on them, and of course, his eyes were scanning not only the perimeters but mostly her screen as well.

He glanced at his side and noticed the uneasiness of the brunette. Though speaking to his superiors wasn't much of his habit, he had to at least fill his curiosity. Anything or anyone who had something to do with Lacus Clyne should be top priority on his list. Considering this Kira Yamato was someone new, he better get as much information from him as he can. And what better opportunity did he have than this?

"Commander…" he then called out to which the said man faced him.

"…what you said earlier, what do you mean by it?"

"It?"

"You said...that something's up."

He didn't really know he was actually considering those two words deeply. But he reckoned it was a better start than none.

"That…"

But before Kira could continue, Walden noticed a change in his expression. He couldn't quite put them into words but clearly he could see how his features suddenly stiffened and how his eyes widened.

"Commander…?"

By then, he knew, something was really going on. He then turned to his back to find out what it was that he saw, however, the moment his eyes shifted on Kira, the said man immediately dashed towards the inner halls, with Walden following closely behind as soon as he did.

Though he didn't really see what he saw, something within told him to follow Kira's lead, even if it meant breaking established policies and protocols. People did try to stop them, but how could they keep up with their strength?

When his breathing evened out, he could hear Kira's voice shouting "Get down!" to the obviously disturbed and surprised council members, before proceeding towards Lacus's side.

As soon as Walden took another step forward...something happened.

He barely had time to scan the place.

Nor did he have the time to think.

For as soon as his foot landed on the surface, the earth shook.

Within seconds, the very ground they were standing on broke into cracks - tracing towards the floor, rising onto the walls. A seeming gust of wind came from behind him, the impact so strong that he felt his body being thrown literally towards the walls.

And he didn't know what happened first, as a very bright light expanded, engulfing everything in his surroundings.

His vision was blinded as dark grey smoke as instantly occupied his sight. His ears turned deaf and all he could make of it was a monotonous low-pitched sound.

He could feel his back slamming towards something very hard as he fell towards the ground, both his arms lifted to cover his head. His eyes by then were tightly shut as he could feel rough edges of stone-like materials hit his body.

Seconds, minutes, he didn't how long he was in that position. He couldn't even tell whether he lost his consciousness in the process or not. All that remained true was that it was a pretty long ordeal and he had never encountered anything like it before.

It was like an explosion occurred – a bomb, a missile, he couldn't tell.

Pause.

Then silence.

His eyes slowly opened...vision a bit blurry at first, though within a few more seconds, everything cleared.

Stirring a bit, he tried to move though every part of his body ached. Small rubbles were dusted off from his clothing as powdered cement swept through him. Standing up, he tried to walk properly by using the large blocks of cement that stood in his way for support. It was dark – way too dark that the only sources of light on the area were from above which he knew came from the roof.

Coughing, he limped through the debris, eyes adjusting from the change in his surroundings. His hearing returned little by little and all he could make out of the possible noises were cries of pain. No matter the training he underwent, this was something he wasn't sure he was fully prepared for.

Remembering where he was, he searched the area for a familiar face.

"Miss Lacus!" he shouted, scanning everything, while helping the others who were trapped along the way. The damage was too much and as far as he could see, it extended towards the outer halls.

"Miss Lacus!" he repeated, tone higher than earlier, hoping to earn whatever response.

It was in one particular area where he noticed something stir from the farthest corner, adjacent to where he stood. As quick as he could, he went towards it and rummaged about the rubbles until finally, revealing a familiar white coat within its depths.

When a huge boulder was removed, the man beneath it shifted his position and in his arms, lay the unconscious form of Lacus Clyne. Moving a bit, the man, who turned out to be Kira Yamato, tried desperately to break free from where he was, but not after making sure that Lacus was carried out safely with Walden's help.

Officials and rescue teams gathered around the site, a huge bulk attending particularly to the council members and most especially Lacus Clyne.

Kira seemed all right, although both he and Walden were given their respective treatments. They were asked to have themselves checked up in a more complete facility however they declined. Being coordinators having superior skills than anyone else really did come as an advantage in situations such as these.

Though his resolve was firm, he can't help but worry still. And this was what was bothering him - the reason why he couldn't just leave Lacus' side. It seemed that Kira noticed this, and with a simple pat, he faced him.

"Commander..." he hesitated before continuing.

"...I think someone should stay with her. It seemed clear that she was the one targeted in this attack."

He didn't know why he had to tell him this, he was her bodyguard after all, and rightfully, he should be wherever she was. But then again...this thought was cut short by his superior's calm voice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine for now..." standing up, the brunette gazed forward.

"...This person- the one behind this - would not risk revealing his identity by repeating something as drastic as this in a single day. And even if you went with her, I think they'll attend to you more than allow you to be by her side."

He paused as he continued.

"If it's Lacus who he wants to kill, then why set up the explosion outside the inner hall? He'd already gone as far, he could've done so if only he wanted to."

"You're saying..."

His purple eyes darted towards his.

"It's only the beginning and now on, we are defined by the actions that we take."

Though not fully at ease with the brunette, Walden took his words in mind as they somewhat formed a silent consensus. Whoever was behind this, they'd make sure to get him.

Once making sure that Lacus was secured and taken to the nearest medical facility, Kira turned towards him. Their bruises, gashes and cuts things of the past. If they were to start at something, then this was the rightful place.

They didn't converse much as they began to scan the area, both handguns in hand, pointing firmly towards whatever direction they were threading. It was reckless to pursue someone at their state, also added to that risk was that they didn't know or were completely unaware of who they were against of. Not knowing much about each other could pose some problems as well however all that didn't matter for something was much more in need of their attention at that very moment.

Most especially since it concerned and involved Lacus – the one person they have in common.

"Do you know this area?" Walden started as he followed his lead.

"Not really…"

Cautious in their steps, they took their time in clearing one area after another. They did coordinate their paths and actions with the headquarters, and though the higher-ups were against it at first, they were no match for their persistence.

"Then how do you know where you're going?"

Kira didn't respond as they began to descend further. Each step they took echoing clearly through the emptied hallways. The traces of the destruction weren't vivdly explicit and the structure was still physically intact though they still had to be prepared for anything could happen at any given moment.

"You saw it coming when no one else did," He kept a sharp eye at the one in front of him, as though boring a hole on his back, though still aware of his surroundings.

"So how did you do it?"

His tone wasn't one of amusement as questions began to pile up in his mind. He really didn't care much if this was the proper venue for he always was keen in his presence.

"Same reason as to why I know where I'm going." Kira finally replied.

"And what reason is that?"

"Instinct."

"Instinct…?"

They then turned to a corner. Darkness enveloped them. The only thing that kept them moving was the somewhat ray of light on the other end. Their breaths were clear, each word they spoke resonated with the same clarity.

What had him thinking finally caught up with him. It was wrong of him to think of it but something really doesn't add up. Here they were, in the middle of nowhere, deep into the building with _him_ leading the way – he who admitted not knowing anything about the place yet knew exactly where to go. Words the started to flood his mind. Words and actions that this man with him spoke and did. It's as though his intellect was working on something. A hunch or a clue - just something that would explain what had been disturbing him all this while.

He really couldn't help but suspect that something's amiss, and whatever it was, it involved Kira Yamato.

"_Do you know this area?" he started._

"_Not really…"_

"_So how did you do it?"_

"_Same reason as to why I know where I'm going." He finally replied._

"_And what reason is that?"_

"_Instinct."_

They then stopped infront of a room. Kira momentarily stared at it as Walden went to his side.

"Where are we?" he inquired to which Kira remained still. Walden then held the knob.

And when the door was opened, he proceeded inside. It seemed that the power supply was still operating for right in the middle, a lamp was lighted on top of a table. Walden went towards the sole furniture as his hands grabbed onto the pieces of paper scattered on its surface, scanning each one's contents. Everything was there - the blueprint of the structure, necessary protocols, telephone numbers, the programme, security measures, access cards, the list of names of the attendees, and even classified documents that he didn't even recognize. And on its edge, lay a phone.

"_Do not trust what our eyes could see. Being deceived is different from believing." _

Walden then turned around and stared at his figure. Kira stood right next to the door, not moving an inch from his previous position. He didn't dare say it, but it appeared Kira knew this place and of what it held within its walls.

"_You saw it coming when no one else did, so how did you do it?"_

"_Something's…up." _

_"I'm sure she'll be fine for now. This person- the one behind this - would not risk revealing his identity by repeating something as drastic as this in a single day."_

The events flashed in his mind so quickly that he barely had the chance to evaluate each thoroughly. But what he knew was there was one question left unanswered - the most important among all: how could one man know so much? Such knowledge and certainty were highly unlikely. Kira - he was speaking as though he knew this would happen all along. And finally, the last straw was drawn - this.

"What is the meaning of this?" Disbelief was in his tone as he looked back at his companion.

He then tightened his grip on his gun. And as Kira turned towards him, he immediately sensed what was about to happen next.

Walden had his gun aimed at him, while he had his on his side.

Brown met violet.

A finger remained on the trigger. Only a click away, Kira knew, would mean the end of him. And those seconds where a gun held him frozen seemed to be passing by quickly.

"Tell me exactly…" Perspiration started to trickle from his forehead. The temperature not providing the much needed breathing air for either.

If he was going to trust anyone, he better start getting his answers now.

"…who are you really, Kira Yamato?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not long after, a gunshot was heard.

_- -- - - - - -_

'_Lacus Reminisces…'_

_- -- - - - - -_

_I opened my eyes, expecting to see him there - - to see Kira by my side._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **It's been months…and admittedly, during that time I lost any inspiration to write - until now. Do enjoy! And do review! There might be errors on this one, but I simply typed away the moment I knew where I wanted the story to go…so there.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**What transpired before**

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as the light from the window came through. Its warmth at first seemed hurtful, but soon enough, it was welcomed fully.

Everything around her seemed to be calm. The room – she supposed she was in one – was rather empty with little furniture within. Her eyes shifted from one point to another, still a bit hazy and adjusting to it all. For it was something foreign, though the feeling of peace wasn't.

And as she tried to remember how or why she got there, she felt her head ache a bit - quickly placing a hand on the throbbing part. His face was all that she could think about, and somehow, that thought became her remedy.

Kira.

Breathing in deep, she closed her eyes once more. A question lingered in her mind as she wondered.

Could it all be a dream?

It all seemed so real…it was as though he was right there – right before her very eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

She was nervous. Hearing his name, she can't help but feel the sudden uneasiness within. It was a feeling that wasn't new to her, for it was one that she always felt whenever he's around. She really didn't expect all this. She couldn't show it fully for she knew Walden's eyes were on her.

2nd Lieutenant Walden…somehow, she felt safe whenever he's with her. Two days. They barely met then but he brought about an aura that resembled _his_.

At first it was strange, but the moment she thought about it more - observing him and the way he responds to things - she mused that perhaps they were alike in some ways.

Or was it because she was constantly thinking of _him_, somewhere in her unconscious mind?

Looking straight into his eyes and seeing herself mirrored in them, it brought her back to a place where she was once with _him_.

Breaking the contact, she then asked him to do her a favor. She didn't really know how he would react or whether he would obey her or not. Though there were many things she has yet to discover about his personality, she knew one striking and consistent characteristic of his - what's asked of him would be done by him. She was willing to take the risk. Pulling out ranks or reminding his position as against hers seemed uncharacteristic of her, the reason why she decided to use what little of a relationship they have formed for this one thing. She didn't want to divulge the details of how important this was going to be for her. Though it was rarely shown, she would like to keep what she had with Kira for herself.

She didn't want to get _him_ into the picture just yet. One might think she's doing all these not to protect him from the world but rather to keep him for herself. And no matter how selfish that might sound, admittedly, there was a tinge of truth in them.

Finally convincing Walden to leave her, she was then on her way to the bridge.

It all seemed so symbolic - the place being a bridge, with her meeting him there. After a long while, she'll see him again. Finally.

She didn't know why, not that she really cared, but people both she knew and didn't know started to gather and rally behind her, as if knowing what would happen within a few minutes' time. She never dared question their presence. Really, she didn't mind them at all as long as _he_ was going to be there and she right before him.

Tension started to rise as the clock ticked away. Her focus remained to the front – to the lift doors where she knew he would emerge from. It was a pleasant surprise – everything was happening too fast as her heart began to race.

She couldn't explain it but her eagerness can't be kept too long. Clasping both hands together, she anticipated.

She didn't need to wait longer, for as soon as her eyes blinked, the doors slowly opened. Placing both her hands on her heart, she breathed in as a familiar figure walked out of the lift.

How long was it since they were together on that far-off little island of theirs?

For as soon as her eyes settled on him, she can't help but scan his figure thoroughly.

What changed? What didn't?

He was wearing a white uniform. His hair wasn't the usual messy groom as it was before, as some loose strands were no longer there. She could say that he looked every inch formidable and noble.

Her vision blurred, as strays of what seemed like tears escaped her eyes. Covering her mouth, she gazed at him while his own remained on her - penetrating through her.

No sooner did the thought dawn upon her that she felt her feet running towards him…his presence pulling her towards his.

"Kira!"

And the funny thing was, he was doing the exact same thing as he called out her name.

The smiles on their faces were so wide that the moment they touched, all her inhibitions left her. Holding him in her arms like this, everything seemed all right.

She didn't want to let go. And neither did he.

"Lacus…" he breathed in as he stroked her hair gently, allowing his fingers to trace the same. The way he whispered her name was so dear and gentle that she swore she could melt right in his arms. He kept a firm hold on her, a hand on her waist. She likewise took in his scent – something she almost had forgotten due to the length of time they were separated.

And when they parted, neither noticed the baffled and even approving expressions on the faces of those around them. Hand in hand, they went off to find themselves a place where they could enjoy each other's company – away from their prying eyes.

Their excitement cannot be controlled as they stole glances of each other while they where traversing the area.

They found themselves standing in front of a garden-like facility within the vicinity not far. It was just right for them, resembling a humble park on earth that they used to visit often with the children.

Memories.

Spotting a bench nearby, Kira first took a seat as Lacus took hers just beside him. He was still holding her hand, not quite eager to let go just yet. It was as though he was still enjoying how her smooth features felt on his skin.

She may not show it but she felt the exact same thing.

His other arm draped over her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer, as he momentarily leaned and kissed her forehead – an affection he rarely did.

In all this, Lacus simply relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder, her free hand on his lap.

For a few more moments, they remained like this, simply indulging in each other's touch. They seemed like little children – finding moments such as this enough to fill them with unexplainable happiness.

"Surprised?" she finally broke the silence. She had her eyes closed then, simply savoring the warm body next to hers while a content smile played on her lips.

"Not really. I knew you were here. Aren't you the one who's supposed to be surprised?"

Her smile widened a bit as she opened her eyes, staring on the side of his face.

"I was. Which reminds me, you have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Yamato." She then appeared reprimanding as she tried to put a pout on – miserably.

He laughed a bit as he then let go of her hand, resting the same on the arm-rest of the seat.

"I think I do. Where should I start then?"

"I believe you should start with this." Pointing a finger at his clothing, she then straightened her back, sitting upright while still facing him. He remained in his position, gazing up at her as though taking in her features fully – not that she knew, and not that he intended to let her know.

"This…" gesturing towards the same, he then continued. "…is my new job."

"Job?" raising a brow, she eyed him suspiciously though knowing quite well what his uniform signified.

"I failed to tell you, but I accepted an offer from Zaft."

"And when was this offer done?"

"A few weeks after you left. The reverend took it kindly and Athrun, as we both know, wanted me desperately to accept it."

By the mention of the reverend, a thought suddenly came in mind as she leaned closer to him.

"The kids? How are they…coping up with my – our – absence?"

And no matter the time nor the distance, Kira can't help but be amused with how worried she actually sounded. Just like the way he knew her.

"Don't worry much, they're doing just fine. I kept constant communication with Cagalli and she promised to check on them every once in a while."

"And in all these, I assume your rank is high enough for your standards." she then teased which earned her another chuckle from the young man.

"Well, it's not yet formally announced, but I believe I am now ranked as a commander."

"Commander Kira Yamato. Sounds…formal."

"It's really surreal. I never imagined being where I am now."

"And you weren't planning on telling me about it?"

"I was meaning to…well, surprise you. Though I did try to call you once, however, someone else answered and hung up on me."

"About that, I guess I have to apologize. See, Lieutenant Walden…"

"And who is this lieutenant?"

He didn't mean to sound jealous, but somehow he didn't feel comfortable with Lacus mentioning a stranger's name – a male's name for that matter. Smiling at his reaction, she then continued, a reassuring hand on his lap.

"He's my bodyguard. And he's the one keeping the communication line. As I was saying, I want to apologize to you for that. I was just too busy with the ceremony and all."

"You don't have to. But, I was just wondering, how did you find out?"

She need not ask what he was talking about as she replied.

"He simply mentioned your name and that's how I knew you were coming."

"I guess I have to thank him then…"

"I believe you'll have an opportunity to meet him later on. In fact, I think you would like him."

"Is that right?"

She then nodded as he gave her yet another smile.

They weren't really the physical type of a couple, but it seemed that they're willing to forgo that just for now. They may not put it into words but their actions spoke truly just how much they missed each other.

Looking back at him as he gazed forward, being with him like this, somehow caused an unusual but constant fear to resurface in her heart.

An emotion that didn't go unnoticed for the brunette. Straightening his back, he then inquired as to the reason behind the sudden change.

Lacus knew better. She can't hide anything from him. She shouldn't.

"Kira…I still don't know what to feel right now."

She then bowed low, eyes staring down as both her hands clasped each other on her lap. It was as if a sudden thought was brought up just then.

"I mean, you know very well what I wanted for you. I'm not trying to control your life but this…joining the military so sudden, seemed a bit inappropriate."

She momentarily glanced at him, he still had his eyes on her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy…too much so since finally, we're together again. But the task before us is so indefinite and uncontrollable. We are both new at this…and…"

Looking straight at his eyes, she whispered. "...of it all, I dread to think that you did this only because of me."

He then placed a hand over hers. Looking back at him, she saw a reassuring smile on his face. He looked at her so tenderly and his hold on her brought a warm feeling within. It was soothing and calming at the same time.

It was something that she missed direly.

"Don't think of yourself that way. Lacus, you've always..." he then closed his eyes. Opening them once more, he stared into hers. "…you've always thought about me. You've always worried about me and always sought for the future of everyone else. But then…"

Guiding her hand, he then placed the same over his chest where his heart lay. Staring deeply into her crystalline orbs, he continued on.

"…it was not long ago that I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Kira…"

"I've said it before, wherever you are, that's where I'll be. It's a decision I have made and this is the path I have chosen."

That alone, rendered her speechless. No words were said after as they held onto that moment and wished it would last longer.

But then, nothing was of permanence. When time was begging them to move on, they went towards the lift – side by side, eyes gazing forward as the doors slid close.

It was a silent ride. But Kira's sudden seriousness wasn't taken lightly by the pink-haired.

"You seem distant. Is something bothering you?"

He glanced at her direction and knew right then she was yet again worried about him. Glancing at his pocket, he hesitated for a moment, as though deciding whether or not to tell her.

Shaking his head, he replied a simple "nothing", citing his anxiousness as the cause.

She knew and felt that something was wrong but decided not to inquire any further. If Kira didn't want to involve her, even if they both knew shouldn't be the case between them, then she would just have to wait 'til he does.

"All right then." She then focused her eyes on the mirrored doors.

As the seconds passed by, Kira faced her. And in his sincerest, he spoke.

"Lacus, I'll…" he paused as he whispered.

"…I'll always protect you, no matter what."

It seemed like a distant memory when he showed her this side of him. And as though mirroring the same emotion he had within, she lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek. This gesture was accepted warmly, as he indulged in the simple touch.

She then smiled. "I know."

The doors opened…they were finally here – ready for the ceremony.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All she could remember was seeing him running towards her…worry and fear painted across his face. She wanted to ask him what's wrong or to simply say anything. But the moment he reached her, he pulled her close to him, dragging both their bodies and crashing onto the ground.

"Kira…"

Just then…she felt her surroundings fall apart. But somehow, her eyes were solely on him. As the earth shook and a deafening sound echoed, it was as though she never felt the slightest tinge of fear. For he was there – with her. And in his arms, she knew she was safe.

And though the world around them started to falter…

…as long as he held her, everything would be all right.

The last thing she could recall was his face as her eyes started to close.

And his voice remained the only thing she could hear.

"…_I'll always protect you, no matter what."_

- - - - - - - -

'_Deception'_

- - - - - - - -

"_Do yourself a favor, shoot me."_

**

* * *

A/N:** Title says it all - - from 'Finally' of chapter 4 'til the explosion at chapter 5. This chapter was fully intended and written in Lacus' point of view (or mostly of it), some details were cut since I don't think they're really necessary (repeating the conversation between the general, etc.). Do enjoy and do review!


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Stronghold**

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes I wonder when was the first time I accepted such responsibilities without any question. And I often see myself asking how I came into this predicament…how I gained much strength to point this gun towards a superior and question my own beliefs…hoping against hope that he would be kind enough to know that I am just as serious as a killer who mercilessly pounded on his victims._

_For I dread that he could see just through me, and the way my spirit and will started to waver beneath my fingertips._

_This Kira Yamato is someone very complex that the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I won't be one who could unravel his mysterious aura and authoritative simplicity. I clench my teeth as I stood very still, deep in my thoughts trying hard not to show my shaking._

_His eyes were ones which bore witness to countless massacres and who knows what more. His hands must have been spilled with blood of numerous enemies who dared cross his way. And the funny thing was, I start to envision my very own crimson being dipped in those very same hands._

_When it seemed that everything else was amiss, a familiar tune spurt out – it was the phone- the very same thing on top of the disarrayed papers._

_And then, he moved. My captive, I thought once, started to motion his feet._

_Along with it my heart raced._

- - - - -

It continuously rang. Its monotonous tone the only thing that echoed loudly.

"Just pull the trigger." The brunette who was momentarily stilled suddenly spoke, as he slowly made his way towards the desk. Walden kept his aim, following his stride, for a moment speechless as though he bit his tongue hard.

"Stop…" he heard his voice blurt out, though it may seem that his heart wasn't into the whole order…more of a trembling voice choked up in his throat. Walden hated it, how seemingly overpowered he appeared though he was clearly the one with the advantage. He took small steps forward – to follow his movements and not really intending to shorten the gap between them. It would be careless if he attempted to do so. This Kira Yamato may have some hidden skills he did not know of – being positioned as a commander though still unheard of.

"I said stop!" this time, he listened as his eyes shifted back on him, his hands slowly raised in level of his waist. Yet his purple irises made no emotion as they simply stared back at him – not losing the will that once overshadowed them from the explosion.

"You haven't answered my question."

"If I did, would you guarantee to lower your aim?..."

At that, he flinched, he seemed troubled yet unwavering in his stand as he kept firm hold on his weapon – the sole object that he depended on.

"…I knew you wouldn't." was what Kira simply said as made his way once more towards the unruly desk.

"Don't force me, Commander Yamato!"

"This is a call I must take."

Ignoring him, the brunette continued his pace…until…

…the phone stopped ringing…

…he was taken aback…

…a surging pain caused panic throughout his body...

…his head ached as he staggered about, ending up sideways towards the wall. His hand almost instantly propelled to his left shoulder – and as immediately, blood oozed out continuously tainting his then rubbled outfit. Red.

He clenched his teeth as his hand tried to suppress the source, knew that his flesh lay beneath it. Scourging and terribly unbearable.

It felt as though something passed through it, barely missing his bone yet causing quite shock to his muscles and whatnot that laid on its path.

It did cause all movements within him to stop as sweat quickly formed on his forehead, trickled down to his neck. And before he knew it, his breaths became short-lived and quick. He was panting, and restless at that. This was the trauma, he was sure of it, as he tried to clear his mind of everything, focusing all his energy on his wound, to somehow alleviate the race of his heart or the continuous spill of his blood, which by then his hand was already dripped with.

He coughed about as he finally settled on his knees against the sturdy wall that came to assist his then faltering body. This was supposed to be a small wound, but he never did understand how it took all of him – his will and his strength. In his mind, he knew, this was something else than the wounds he derived from his piloting days.

All those years of experience compared to nothing than the familiar feeling of death knocking.

Footsteps echoed as he came face to face with Walden, his gun never leaving him. He stared back at him, eyes still convicted though his expression clearly showed otherwise. It was pain, and he was grimacing in it.

"I told you to stop…but you didn't listen, Mr. Yamato." And as instantly as the bullet hit him straight on, was the formality lost with it.

He winced as he tried to stand up, though still attached to the wall that became his refuge. Only half his height, he straightened his back as his knees buckled at his weight, causing the same to bend slightly but still managing to keep him somewhat upright.

"Now you'll tell me what I want to know." Readying his gun for another shot, Kira heard another click. This time, however, the gun was pointed straight at his face. He knew, as he did, that he had no more strength left to put up a fight. His advantage over him could never have been any clearer.

"What is the meaning of all this? What do you know about the explosion? And better yet, who sent you to do this?" he spoke as though he was certain Kira did it all, that he planned everything or if not, was a co-conspirator of all these. And he never actually wondered why as the evidence – all splattered in this isolated room - could speak nothing in his favor. He won't be surprised if his name would even appear in one of the documents in here. Very clever. Whoever thought of this. This was a complete trap, and he unwittingly fell for it.

"Very well, if you do not speak to me, then _they_ will make you. Between here and then, I would advise you that it would be much wiser if you confessed everything to me. I can't guarantee anything once _they_ take hold of you."

"And you can guarantee my safety when I do now? I am not a fool, lieutenant." Still struggling with breathing, much more, with speech, he tried his hardest to answer back – able to articulate just what he wanted to say quite well.

"Of course, commander. That is why you should speak to me now, right at this moment when your life lies in my hands."

He commended his bravery, such a fine soldier, this Walden, but he can't possibly believe that simply because he said so, he should blindly follow it. Not he – not Kira Yamato.

Smiling, the brunette's eyes darted towards the desk not far.

"And what of those? If by chance I tell you of my involvement, and you later find out that I had none, or vice versa, would you still guarantee me my life…much less, my freedom?"

Standing at his full height, and in level with him, he faced the desk. His hand not leaving his wound.

"If that happens, when that happens, I'll make sure myself that I'd be the one to set you free, or…end your life."

"Then so be it."

"So, you'll confess?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have nothing to do with this."

"You knew there was going to be an explosion. The moment you ran into that hall…the moment you led me into this room…I knew that you had something to do with it."

"If I tell you that part of those were mere instructions and that I did not grasp the whole picture, would you believe me?"

Walden's eyes narrowed as his hold on his gun became firmer.

"It's all the more reason for me to doubt you."

"Then would I confess of something I do not know? You do understand where I'm coming…from." He coughed out the last part but eventually got it through. Walden, on his part, simply ignored his struggles as he kept an unemphatic gaze on him. Now that he got him to talk, he might as well exploit it.

"I refuse to. It's enough that you dug your own grave with that 'instructions' part. Now tell me, who gave those instructions? Who told you of the explosion?"

"No matter what I say, you won't believe me. Why then would I risk my life doing just that?" It was intended to be said out loud but eventually came out as barely above a whisper. Yet it was one which was heard.

"Are you playing with me?"

"I wish I were, but clearly…in this case…I just…can't - simply because you had _that_ pointed at me and I…I have _this_." It was quick but his eyes darted to his still bloodied shoulder. Suddenly, his words started to fail him.

Walden knew it was not long 'til Kira would lay there unconscious, much worse, die, with the serious wound he inflicted on him. Being a Coordinator does not give one absolute protection once shot - especially not at such a short distance with a high-powered bullet seething through one's flesh. That's the very reason why he allowed his growing impatience with the man to get the better of him and his judgment.

"Why won't you just answer my questions?"

And the same goes for Kira.

"Because…I…can't. You're asking…asking the wrong person…with the right questions."

"An unwise decision."

"But…clear…ly mine." He then felt light-headed as he blinked once or twice. Was this an effect of the gunshot? He couldn't think of any other reason…much worse, thinking itself, as speaking, became too heavy a burden.

And with that, Walden took hold of the radio he secretly kept from the brunette and reported him in. It only took a few minutes before the call was over and they were instructed to stay put. It only took a few minutes to say that Commander Kira Yamato had something to do with the explosion and was here now, held as a prisoner by none other than the lieutenant. To which Kira did not object nor spoke for that matter.

In his mind, while he worried whether he'd die for loss of too much blood or from another shot from his once comrade, nothing mattered more than knowing that being a captive held for interrogation would hinder his search for the truth and the madman behind this. All because he did not trust Walden as much as the younger one presented himself a worthy bodyguard. He trusted his instincts but not this one. Not until he pulled the trigger earlier and almost but barely ended his life. Such a man who did not insomuch believe in reason was someone he deemed difficult to contend with.

At that moment, as they stared back at each other, Kira knew that Walden would one day be on his cause, only if the circumstances presented themselves with favorable predicaments.

Lacus was right. This Walden seemed promising, if only he wasn't as stubborn as him. And thinking about her…he allowed his mind to wander and ask silly questions such as how was she doing right at that moment? He smiled, definitely better than him. Without a doubt.

Moments later, voices echoed leading to the small but spacious room. This was it. The colors by then left both his skin and his lips as he tried his hardest to keep his consciousness. A sorry attempt, he knew, but as the last straw of strength left him, he began to slide down – smoothly as his back rubbed against the hardened wall.

His eyes momentarily dazed as his vision blurred. He felt so tired and thirsty at the same time and his senses weakened further while half of his body numbed.

For the first time, he felt that he couldn't care less what's about to happen next.

For if this was truly death knocking on his doors, then how he wished he could have mustered much strength to make it _to_ the door.

Just then, in a swift motion, the once impending darkness enveloped his whole being.

- - - - -

It was sunset then as the last traces of the orange hues entered as though a silhouette from the room's curtains. She did not bother to have the light turned on as the seeming darkness became a long-sought friend.

A knock echoed across the room as the knob turned seconds later. It was a familiar face but one she did not wish to see at the moment.

"Any news?" she asked quite in a monotonous tone, half expecting him to say the usual "none so far" or any statement near it. Which was why her interest suddenly surged upon hearing her subject's response.

"A new unexpected development, it seems."

For once, her eyes shifted to the man, suddenly the curtains didn't seem quite attractive than before.

"Which is?"

"Your bodyguard, Lieutenant Walden, took someone in – someone who seemed to know something about this incident."

"Well then, that is good news. You have chosen him quite well, General. Is there anything else?"

"Proven this man is guilty, which is most likely as a very convincing evidence was laid against him, you would have to make a quick response as to what to do with him."

Why he appeared to be tense, which was not his usual, was a wonder to her. The general often appeared calm in any given situation save this one. And she started not liking the tone of his voice. Wishing such conversation to be over, she responded the obvious.

"I understand. But the case would still proceed prior to that. I leave his fate to the courts and then the final judgment I shall make based on their proceedings."

"But he is not a civilian."

Now that, in itself, was an unexpected turn.

"Is he an officer then?"

"Unfortunately. A high ranking one if I may add."

And for some reason, her heart skipped a beat. Knowing that someone within the organization wanted her killed was one thing, but a high-ranking officer? How could such a man even made it that far amongst the military ranks without anyone taking notice? And she worried if others like him were still there, lurking among themselves, thinking of another way to successfully accomplish whatever mission they committed themselves into. Now, she could see and very well understand why the general was acting this way…for right now, she was doing the same. This really was a cause for alarm and demanded specific, undivided attention not only from him but most definitely from her, as well.

If she were to lead, then conspiracies such as this were unwelcome.

And then the question she ever dreaded asking…

"Who is this officer, general, if you please? I would want to know the name behind the man who attempted to kill me."

It was an honest question, one which came out naturally, and one which required an equally honest and straightforward answer. Which was why she couldn't understand what took the man so long to respond.

"General? The name please." She called once more, this time, sitting herself upright.

He seemed to hesitate a bit. But then, after a few more minutes, he spoke, voicing out a name. As quickly as it left his lips, did her eyes widen in disbelief.

It couldn't be. ..it's just not possible…

"His name is Kira Yamato – Commander Kira Yamato."

- - - - - - - -

'_Playing with Fire'_

- - - - - - - -

_Her eyes shifted from his wound to his face. What he said, what she thought she heard him say, was simply ridiculous. Finally, resigned, she stood up from her seat, refusing to look at him.  
_

"_Then tell me, commander, why did you do it?__"_

**

* * *

A/N: **And I am back. Sorry for the long hiatus…delays, etc. Never thought I'd be able to write after such a long while, but glad that I did. Thanks for the support, the reviews, the views. It's more than enough a motivation for me to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this subcategory.

**

* * *

**

In his perspective

* * *

It was the familiar warmth of the morning sun that tickled his skin. He kept his eyes closed as he rolled over to his other side – the one not facing the window. He wanted to take a few more minutes to simply lay there in his bed and let a part of his drowsy self succumb to the comfort of it all. But then it won't change anything as time continued to pass.

This was the day after all - the day when Lacus would formally become the Chairwoman of the Plants.

Forcing his eyes open, he roused, moving to a sitting position. With his back still slouched, he placed a hand over his eyelids, smoothing his fingers over them, as though removing what little sleep was left. He then sighed, slowly opening his eyes. For some reason, he felt himself breathe heavily. He glanced over to his desk not far.

_**After his first encounter with the General, he then proceeded towards his new living quarters. It was more of a hotel, if he was to be honest, complete with a lobby and all. Once there, he was stopped by the receptionist.**_

'_**Mr. Yamato?'**_

'_**Yes?' Quickly answering, he approached the said man.**_

'_**A message for you…'**_

Standing up, he moved towards it and pulled a drawer on its side. There was nothing in it except for a sole piece of folded paper. He took a moment to simply stare at it, although fully aware of what it contained.

'_**Who is this from?' he inquired to which the receptionist simply shrugged his shoulder. All he got was a piece of folded paper. **_

_**Without forgetting his manners, he thanked the man as he excused himself.**_

Sighing, he closed the drawer and started his preparations for the day. He could not deny that a part of his rational mind considered the note's contents but he listened to that other part telling him to simply not let it get in the way of the event that was about to take place for the day.

He shouldn't cause any worry or alarm. He shouldn't, for this was _her_ day, and the least he would want would be any commotion. Besides, he thought more, the note itself was unsigned. Someone must be playing a trick on him or the courier must have mistaken his address for someone else's.

However, he knew, no matter the many reassurances he told himself, he couldn't help but feel concerned. He couldn't help but worry still.

With a final glance at the drawer, his eyes then caught sight of a piece of paper situated in the table surface. It contained her number - one which he intended to call. Even if the note left for him detailed of things which confused, at the same time, troubled him, this one in particular made the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

Reaching for it, he retreated back to his bed - intending to fully put his mind at ease. This comfort did not last for long, as thoughts of her flooded his mind. Struggling on whether to speak to her then, he ended up mustering the courage to simply talk to her.

For she may have been busy at that very moment, but then again, he could barely wait. So, taking the familiar communication line by his free hand, he dialed her number, only to find out, that he won't be talking to Lacus thanks to an unfamiliar male voice who took his call for her.

After his seemingly unexpected visit from friends and comrades, he then continued to busy himself preparing for the day's event. All details about the note from the receptionist forgotten momentarily. Once done, he went towards the main hall.

He never knew they would meet that early, for as the lift doors opened, the first thing that he ever saw – the first person who he ever gazed upon – was _her_.

And that alone, found him catching his breath – unable to breathe properly as all air seemingly left his lungs, his eyes entranced by her beauty – a beauty long he had held upon, long he had longed to see.

"Is it..is this real…?" his silent mind wondered as his feet pulled his seemingly numb body towards her.

And when she was finally at his reach, all thoughts of worry and doubts were casted off, as he held her body close to his – cherishing the closeness, loving every detail of all that's happening.

He breathed in her scent, and bathed in the familiarity of her touch.

He was hers, all over again.

And perhaps the words unvoiced was the only thing that rang true to his ears – "I missed you.".

The fervor, to his own pleasure, was one that was returned.

Though it was short-lived, to be with her was more than enough to put him back to ease. She always had that effect on those around her. And this was one of those times that he felt a certain need of her – a need that was equally satisfied by that simple reunion.

Yet for some unforeseen reason, his mind returned to the thoughts that plagued it before. His worries, doubts, for a while, resurfaced as the thought of the ceremony starting dawned upon him.

The ceremony…her inauguration.

_**He was intending to retreat to his room by then, but decided to simply pass his time by the lounge. So much has happened that day – his earlier meeting with the good General Lexus and his failed attempt of contacting Lacus among others. As he found a comfortable spot on a sofa, he inspected the note he had received earlier. There was nothing unique in it, except for a scribble on the outside. It pertained to a particular location, he assumed, as it simply read of a room number, including the corridor name. **_

_**Opening it, he read the first few lines. Quickly enough, by the time he finished the whole note, he felt unusually bothered. It was more of a poem to him, rather than an intelligible writing. He was certain, however, that somewhere along the lines, a message was to be decoded.**_

_**He followed the return address of the note and it led him to a room. He knocked on its door for a few times, but then, no one really answered it. He turned around, glancing at his surroundings to see if there was someone he could talk to, but everyone else seemed busy doing their respective preparations. To say that the corridor was not empty was similar to saying that it's easy to find a needle in a haystack. **_

'_**Might as well…' he told himself as he held on the knob, and slowly, turned it.**_

_**It clicked.**_

_**Though still a bit hesitant, he then proceeded inside, closing the door behind him. He allowed his eyes to roam around, and simply observe the contents of that room.**_

_**Someone must be working there, as he found himself staring at an empty chair slant diagonally across the desk. There was also freshly brewed coffee laying on the desk's surface. There was also a phone sitting idly on the edge. Aside from these things, the whole surface was covered with papers of different sizes, with an unattended pen lying on top of one paper. Looking at them more, he could see writings on some. Taking out the note, he noticed that the handwriting was the same. It was proof enough that the person in this room was indeed the one who sent him the same note the previous evening. **_

_**He then looked around further. On its walls lie the blueprint of the structure and other reminders and details regarding the ceremony that was to take place that afternoon. He decided to wait for whoever it was in that room.**_

_**It was almost time for the ceremony. And he had barely an hour at most to spare. Finally resigned that the person he was waiting for would not come, he then walked towards the door. As silently as he entered, he left without leaving as much as a single trace.**_

_**He then proceeded towards the lift, finding his way back to his room. He then slumped his weary body towards the bed's mattress, wanting nothing more than to get his well-deserved rest. The events of the evening almost immediately swarming his mind - one that particularly caught his attention belonged to single piece of folded paper. It was odd – he rarely received any notes. Much so letters from anyone either he knew or did not.**_

_**The first paragraph…**_

'_**Look up for there no longer are borders that bound. There will be a light from above, and you shall see, the thundering sound will echo against the great hall's walls. And you shall see, the skies from the heavens will fall.'**_

"The skies from the heavens…" he muttered to himself as he and Lacus stood side by side on the lift which would lead them to the great hall. It was at this moment, that she noticed his troubles. It must've shown on his face, as she asked of him – worry all over her delicate features.

"You seem distant. Is something bothering you?"

She looked beautiful in whatever expression she wore, but even if he had to admit that she looked more appealing in her worried state, neither the crease on her brows nor the frown on her lips suit her quite well.

Which was why he simply shrugged his shoulders and dismissed all thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit anxious. That's all."

He could tell she did not take it as it is, but her mere silence and acceptance of his response was more than enough to be grateful for. She respected him and his decisions. She knew he had his reasons, but would not force them out of him unwillingly. Knowing all these full well endears her more to him, makes him appreciate her more – and even cherish her more.

"All right then."

His silent gratitude was well-taken as no mention of that event occurred throughout their ascent to the inaugural venue.

But then, he felt a certain need to simply tell her what he felt right then and there. Though none of the matter was further discussed, though they have mostly remained silent throughout the ride, he had a sudden urge to tell her something that has been on his mind since. Which he eventually did as he faced her.

"Lacus, I'll…" he paused, to which he got her attention on him, her reassuring smile his strength to go on. And in a whisper, he spoke.

"…I'll always protect you, no matter what."

Be it from his hunch or instincts about the day, or by anything that would get in the way of this joyous celebration, he vowed both to himself and more to her.

She lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek. The gesture was accepted warmly, as he indulged in the simple touch. Looking at him, she smiled.

"I know."

The doors of the lift opened seconds later. They were finally here.

Every high-ranking official was there – be it from the arms or civilians, alike. Politicians, governors, and similar faces abound the place.

It would even appear that the room seemed too small to accommodate such delegations.

Nevertheless, Lacus didn't mind sharing her joy with as many people as possible. With a gracious smile, she introduced him to everyone else – from General Lexus, whom he already knew, to a certain 2nd lieutenant Walden, whom he has yet to know.

After short talks, she then excused herself, along with the good General, to attend to the start of the ceremony. Alone once more, he found himself intrigued with the lieutenant with him. He tried to talk to him, and as he had thought, this person wasn't the chatty one.

And he liked that. No wonder Lacus said that he would like him.

It would be blamed to his instinct on feeling a certain degree of trust in the young officer that he unwittingly divulged his thoughts.

"Something's up."

These words left his lips before he could even think about them. It was this comfort level that made him utter those words. He had this strange feeling, that indeed, something was bound to happen. And this man seemed honest enough, and most importantly, reliable, that any form of regret was erased.

It could be viewed as Kira's way of alerting his companion – not knowing that such a remark piqued the latter's interest.

He did not give him time to respond as he proceeded towards the inner halls. Right at that moment, he's more focused on the events that will unfold.

While he still thought about the note, he kept his senses sharp. It's rare that he gets his instincts, but if ever he does have one, ignoring it would prove reckless. It was, after all, his instincts that made him who he was to that day.

His back may have been turned, but he could tell that his companion, Walden, was paying more attention to him than he'd thought. A simple slip of the tongue earlier did not escape his keen eye and finally, when he was inquired of his previous comment, he couldn't help but scramble for words that he knew would not satisfy or support his claims.

While he thought of these things, he was intending to respond a comprehensible answer, when he saw _it_. Facing Walden gave Kira a clear view of what was behind him.

On one of the monitors, within the inner walls, stood a man, who left a strange-looking object by the floor.

The words of the note's first paragraph raced through his mind.

'_**Look up for there no longer are borders that bound. There will be a light from above, and you shall hear, the thundering sound will echo against the great hall's walls. And you shall see, the skies from the heavens will fall.'**_

It could only mean one thing – and as fear started to climb up his spine, he dashed towards the hall - forgetting all else.

All these words indicate one thing. All these words could only describe a certain event. He had his guesses, but the final straw of confirmation came from that suspicious object. He had seen it before. He was taught to be familiar to it for only a handful knew about its existence, to which he was privileged to be one of.

But it was something he did not wish to see again.

For it was something that could trigger an explosion…

…an explosion that minutes later came.

As it brought its wrath to all within the halls, his senses started to waver. Regardless, what mattered to him more was Lacus' safety, not minding his. All he thought about right then was her. Not the chaos surrounding them, and most definitely not the note and the meaning within its words. For no matter the discomfort he felt at that tiny of a space, he tried his hardest to save her from it all. He held her delicately, and remained still, hovering above her in a protective manner. He feared that if he moved a single pace, or any of his flesh, the rubbles would start to falter their seemingly permanent hold – that they would be crushed beneath the mix of earth and cement. That they would eventually, might he think of it once or twice, die.

His sweat began to trickle down his forehead as his back and every part of him ached. His muscle tensed and seemingly began to give in to the weight put against it. All these seemed a torture – a slow, agonizing torture – one, he could not bear if not for the woman in his arms, the one he swore on heaven and earth that he would always protect no matter what.

The oxygen in the air seemed too little, as he could see her breathing hard against his skin. In what little space they had, their faces seemed too close as their noses almost touched. The confined space would most likely be the culprit in this all. But what was he to do? If he dare move even a single inch, those which he was trying to hold off would come crushing down, ultimately burying their will-be lifeless bodies on the ground.

And he could not do that. Closing his eyes in an erstwhile last futile attempt, he prayed that someone – whoever it may be – to come to _her_ aid. He did not mind his safety, it was long forgotten the minute the ceiling came down from the skies. But he definitely did mind hers.

Resigned, he felt his arms starting to waver as his whole being shook. He could feel his body lower, inch by inch, towards her. He tried to fight it off and with one last attempt, though it took all of him, he straightened his arms and legs as he let out an audible, yet short-lived, shout.

He could feel tears starting to descend from his eyes. It was like a natural reaction, that even he, as a coordinator, would be susceptible of.

But as he stared at her face, he found a renewed strength. How he wished to gaze upon her more in the coming days. To be with her more and spend some time with her. It was then that he made his wavering resolve firmer.

While dying there in her arms proved tempting and selfish, he would keep his promise. To protect her and let her live. For it was joy to see her smile – it was love to be the one beside her.

"Lacus…" he breathed in.

Just then, a ray of light came across, as he heard a shout from a familiar voice. Without much more energy left to spare, he mustered all his remaining strength as he managed a final push. Taking that one risk - to be buried in the process of escaping the too foreseen death, rather than be buried without even trying.

And all these paid off, as the light which was once a ray enveloped their whole beings.

It was Walden who shouted out. It was he who lifted the rubbles off their beings - to whom Kira at once entrusted Lacus to.

But he knew, it was far from over.

As he sat alone on a corner, watching as various men attended to Lacus, more than ever, he thought of the note and its contents. What it said would happen, happened. And now, he has not much option left but to simply follow the bewildering instructions. The person who wrote it seemed to know him very well. He seemed to know exactly what would make Kira do something.

And when the brunette thought about it more, it frightened him. For this person knew, that Lacus was the deciding factor.

He would do anything – everything – for, and only for, her.

His eyes then darted towards the other end of the then destroyed hall.

_**The second paragraph…**_

'_**After all took their rightful place, as the sky from the heavens fell, you shall come to me. Leave the rose and let it heal. Do not hesitate. You know where to find me.'**_

He was woken from his reverie as he noticed a certain brown-haired sitting by himself near Lacus.

Now that he was convinced that the note was real, he then decided to simply follow it through. He didn't have much of a choice now.

This Walden however proved worthy. He saved them, after all, from an impending death. And even if he dared to deny it, he cared for Lacus as what he was showing. He did not know what would happen next, but to take the words of the note into context, he may need an extra hand to discover all these things that were happening around them.

What he said to Walden to convince him that Lacus would be unharmed, though alone, was sincere. And ironically, he was starting to believe that there was an existing pattern – the clues of which were on the note he held.

Athrun was nowhere to be found, nor any of his other comrades. And here was a fellow officer, who showed dedication beyond the call of his duty. Who trusted Kira without even knowing him. Or so he thought.

For as they began to motion towards one of the corridors leading to the room, he could sense the sudden hesitation on him. His questions started going on and on. Kira knew, he felt it, where these words were leading. He couldn't blame the man who suddenly got dragged in all these turmoil and secrecy just because he willed it.

Until he was certain, he would give him safe answers. Until he was sure that he found the answers in that room will he tell his companion the truth – everything he knew. But for the meantime, he'll need him on his side – for whatever was to come was uncertain.

Only to find out, that all these led to one thing – his arrest.

.

.

.

"Yamato." It was vague, but clear enough for him to hear. His side wards vision suddenly turned upright as he laid a hand over his throbbing forehead.

Memories – how he longed to forget them at the same time desired to understand them.

Yet all they left was this headache.

"You have a visitor."

And with what little compliance, he stood up and followed the guard.

The walk wasn't that long as he was temporarily held in a detention room – one which was a few blocks away from the visiting area. Perhaps the officials have yet to find out what to do with him and he couldn't care less where he was being taken now. Whoever this visitor might be one who already knew what happened to him. He had been in a bureaucracy before, as his twin was the head of one, and he knew that news of such an arrest were yet to be divulged unless a verdict was established. With the circumstances of his arrest still open to debate, he would have to spend a couple more time in that small of a room. No cuffs were placed in his hands and he did not wear the customary prison clothing. If any, he was wearing a plain dark shirt, his pants still remnant of the rubbles that hours or so before dusted its surface.

On their way, a man appeared before them. He spoke to the guard escorting Kira in noticeably hushed tones. Glancing his way, he motioned Kira to another route. He need not ask as he simply walked on, though completely unaware of what was happening. They momentarily stopped in an unfamiliar room.

"A call for you." Was what a man stationed there said, upon sighting him.

"Who's it from?" he suddenly inquired to which a shrug was answered back.

"Five minutes."

And then, he was led to a phone. He lifted it towards his ear.

"This is Yamato."

His eyes widened.

_**The third paragraph…**_

'_**You would find a door and the answers you seek. You shall hear a familiar tune, answer the call or else let the consequences of your actions define the ending once foretold.'**_

"Who…who is this?"

.

.

.

It was silent as they proceeded their walk towards the visitor's area. After that call, everything suddenly changed. It could be seen by the distant eyes that he possessed and the speechless words that he longed to voice out but couldn't.

They finally stopped in front of a steel door. And he would have stood there idly had he not been tapped on the shoulder – the one unwounded.

"Go in." was what he was told. Without much hesitation or protest, he complied, more concerned with his earlier conversation.

Opening the door, he stepped in. It was then almost instantly closed by the guard who remained on the other side.

It took a while before he could adjust his vision as the light from the corridors seemed to still penetrate his eyes. The room was purposely dark and the only light came from the sole table not far. Its source was a lamp which hung loosely from the ceiling, shedding yellow light on the table's surface. There were two chairs on the opposite ends – one of which, he noted, was occupied.

The person's face was well-hidden by the hood that he wore. Kira also observed that he was somewhat thin, based on the material that trailed his body.

He then made his way to the unoccupied chair, sitting himself once there. Looking up, he breathed in. How could he not have guessed? News of his arrest definitely must have reached _her_.

"Miss Clyne." He spoke first, in recognition of her presence. Hearing his voice, she removed the cloak she wore, revealing pink tresses and a solemn face. Disregarding the formality in his tone nor in his acknowledgment of her presence, she shook her head as she eyed him. And as soon as his eyes settled on hers, she spoke.

"Kira…I…I came as soon as I heard."

_**The last paragraph…**_

'_**Now is the time for the ultimate test, choose the path you shall take – let go to give life, or stay, to take it.'**_

'_The Chosen Path'_

"_The path that I choose…is to give and take a life."_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

And that concludes my more than six months leave from fan fiction writing. I should ask that you bear with me more for I always am in need of time to patch up one chapter to the other, etc. etc. This one, for example, threads on all the previous chapters. As a final note, the italicized bold words could be read in continuity to understand them fully as these events occurred on the evening after Kira's meeting with General Lexus. The ones in the normal text occurred on the next morning, which was the day of Lacus' inauguration / appointment as Chairwoman. Likewise, I would like to grab this opportunity to thank a fellow writer whose love for "Onwards" gave me the needed push to get this story running again. You know who you are – your encouraging message really helped a lot. Thank you. And for those who've reviewed, read or simply browsed over this, I extend my thanks as well. With all that's said, I am always truly grateful! 


End file.
